Bad Doctor Kaihun
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [SEQUEL] Tanpa menunggu jawaban sehun, sang dokter pun mulai mengangkat kaki sehun satu persatu dan menempatkan dibantalan cekung yang berada disamping kiri kanan kaki sehun itu. Perbuatan si dokter sexy ini membuat sehun terhenyak. Sehun sadar dengan posisinya dimana kedua kakinya terangkat dan terbuka lebar seperti ini. Vagina nya pasti terpampang jelas didepan si dokter kim ini.
1. Chapter 1

**KAIHUN FANFICTION**

**BAD DOCTER**

**RATE M/****GS/TYPO****/OOC**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Sehun Pov**

Aku bingung melihat ranjang tersebut karena panjang ranjang tersebut tidak sepanjang ranjang - ranjang yang biasa ada ditempat - tempat praktek dokter, panjang ranjang ini hanya sampai sebatas pantatku saja, sehingga kedua kaki ku terjuntai kebawah. Akupun melihat adanya keanehan dengan ranjang ini, dimana disamping kiri dan kanan kedua kakinya ada bantalan cekung dan letaknya lebih tinggi dari ranjangnya.

**#Sehun Pov End**

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan peralatannya, sang dokter tampan yang bernama Kim Jongin ini menghampiri ranjang melihat posisi rebahan sehun diatas ranjang. Dokter ini pun tersenyum simpul.

"Anda baru pertama kali yah datang kedokter kandungan?" tanya si dokter tersenyum.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sehun, sang dokter pun mulai mengangkat kaki sehun satu persatu dan menempatkan dibantalan cekung yang berada disamping kiri kanan kaki sehun itu. Perbuatan si dokter sexy ini membuat sehun terhenyak. Sehun sadar dengan posisinya dimana kedua kakinya terangkat dan terbuka lebar seperti ini. Vagina nya pasti terpampang jelas didepan si dokter kim ini. Wajah sehun memerah menahan malu.

Melihat sehun yang tersipu - sipu malu dan wajahnya menjadi merah, sidokter hanya tersimpul dan dia pun merasa yakin sekali bahwa ini adalah kunjungan yang pertama bagi sehun ke dokter kandungan.

"Mianhamnida Nyonya Wu Sehun." ucap si dokter berkata saat jari jemarinya mulai menyentuh bibir vagina sehun. Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk, karena menahan malu dan perasaan yang aneh saat jari - jari jongin menyentuh bibir vaginanya. Kedua jari

tangan kiri sidokter mencoba untuk sedikit membuka lubang vagina sehun dari sebelah atas, sehingga klitoris sehun tersentuh oleh telapak tangan hangat jongin.

Sementara tangan kanan jongin mencoba untuk memasukkan peralatan hampir seperti corong, agak lumayan lama jongin berkutat untuk memasukkan alat itu kelubang vagina sehun. Sementara sehun merasakan geli yang aneh dan nikmat saat klitorisnya tergesek - gesek oleh tangan jongin. Akibatnya gairah sehun mulai bangkit, vaginanya mulai basah.

.

.

.

.

"Ouugghhh…..ssshhhh,"sehun menjerit lirih saat merasakan alat yang seperti corong

berdiameter 3cm terbenam di dalam lubang senggamanya, pantatnya terangkat sedikit, kedua tangannya mencengkram pinggiran ranjang dengan erat.

"Mianhe nyonya.. Sakitkah? Tolong tahan saya akan mulai memasang spiralnya," kata si dokter.

Jongin sang dokter merasa heran dengan kondisi lubang vagina sehun yang masih sempit ini, dalam hatinya ia berkata, 'nyonya ini masih sempit walaupun sudah melahirkan satu anak. sepertinya juga jarang dipakai oleh suaminya.'

Sambil tangannya memijat - mijat pelan kedua belah bibir vagina sehun dengan

tujuan untuk membuat rileks otot - otot vagina sehun. Saat jongin sedang memijat - mi corong kacanya itu ia melihat lubang vagina sehun yang berwarna merah muda itu berkedut - kedut, belum pernah selama jongin praktek melihat kejadian yang seperti ini. Karena sudah berpengalaman jongin mengetahui bahwa tebakannya itu betul, vagina sehun ini jarang dipakai oleh suaminya, karena hanya dengan alat yang masuk diam saja vaginanya sudah basah.

"Hhhhmmmm… sssshhhh….hhhmmmm…." sehun merintih lirih menikmati pijatan-pijatan lembut dibibir vaginanya dan merasakan sumpalan alat dilubang senggamanya. Mendengar lirihan sehun, si dokter tampan kim jongin ini semakin

yakin dengan tebakannya itu.

'Shit! Desahannya membuat 'adikku' bangun.' ucap jongin dalam hati sambil melirik selangkangannya.

Setelah melihat cengkraman dinding vagina sehun mulai mengendur, jongin pun

mulai mengambil spiral berbentuk T dan penjepitnya, lalu melalui corong tadi ia mulai memasukkan spiral tersebut menggunakan penjepit, karena corong itu terbuat dari kaca ia bisa melihat keadaan didalam lubang vagina sehun. Setelah tepat disasaran, iapun sedikit menekan penjepitnya kemudian ia melepaskan jepitan di spiral tersebut dan menarik keluar jepitannya, sambil memegangi kedua bibir vagina sehun.

Jongin memastikan spiral tersebut terpasang dengan benar, kemudian dengan perlahan - lahan corong itu ia tarik keluar dari lubang vagina sehun. Gesekan yang= ditimbulkannya membuat sehun mengerang lirih. Setelah terlepas, jongin kembali memijat - mijat vagina sehun, sebetulnya pijatan - pijatan itu tidak perlu dilakukan dan belum pernah ia lakukan selama ia praktek. Tapi saat ini ia lakukan karena ia terangsang dengan bentuk vagina sehun.

Dalam hatinya jongin pun merasa heran kenapa saat ini ia terangsang ingin melakukan bercinta dengan pasiennya ini. Sehun sendiri yang sedari tadi gairahnya sudah bergejolak, merasakan pijatan - pijatan lembut yang saat ini sedang dilakukan oleh jongin semakin membuat gairahnya membara. Erangan - erangannya semakin sering terdengar. Tubuhnya pun menggelinjang - gelinjang karena geli dan nikmat.

'Ouchhh... Baru pijatan tangannya saja sudah membuatku melayang - layang, apalagi jika dia menumbuk vagina ku dengan penisnya.' pikir sehun.

Entah setan dari mana yang masuk ke dalam tubuh sehun sampai - sampai sehun mulai meremas - remas kedua payudaranya sendiri. Merasa kurang puas karena terhalang oleh Branya, sehun pun kini melucuti bra dan baju pasiennya sehingga

sekarang sehun telanjang bulat didepan sang dokter. Tangannya kembali meremas - remas kedua bukit kembarnya itu, mulutnya mendesis - desis menandakan sehun sedang menikmati semuanya itu.

Jongin yang melihat kegiatan sehun yang diluar perkiraannya ini hanya menampilkan smirknya. Lalu tanpa menghentikan pijatannya, jongin pun mulai menciumi klitoris

sehun yang mulai terlihat membengkak, tidak hanya diciumi saja, tapi jongin juga menjilati dan menghisap - hisap klitoris sehun dan semakin membuat sehun semakin menggelinjang merasakan kenikmatan permainan lidah si dokter mesum ini.

Aksi jongin semakin menggila, jari tengah salah satu tangan yang sedang memijat - mijat itu mulai menerobos lubang kenikmatan sehun dengan gerakan perlahan - lahan. Jongin mulai mengeluar - masukkan jari tangannya itu, akibatnya lubang vagina sehun semakin basah. Erangan - erangan sehun pun semakin sering terdengar. Pantatnya semakin sering terangkat seolah menyambut sodokan jari tangan jongin. Kepalanya bergoyang kekiri kekanan, tubuhnya kadang - kadang melengkung. Sehun betul - betul menikmati serangan - serangan sang dokter dikemaluannya.

"Ouughhhh…. Uisanim~~ eenaaaakkk… Saya mau keluaarr… ssshhh… aagghhhh.." sehun merintih kenikmatan.

Crott... Syurrrr... Vagina sehun memuntahkan cairan kenikmatan yang berbau khas. Tubuhnya mengejang. Jongin dapat merasakan hangatnya cairan sehun itu yang membasahi jari tangannya.

"nikmat kah nyonya?" tanya jongin kepo.

"Nde~~ uisa..." sehun menjawab dengan nafas yang masih tersengal - sengal. Matanya indahnya terpejam menikmati sisa - sisa kenikmatan yang baru saja ia rengkuh.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa buang waktu lebih lama lagi, sang dokter nakal ini pun mulai melucuti seluruh pakaiannya, sehingga sekarang iapun sudah naked. Nampak penis besarnya kini sudah berdiri dengan tegak, ukurannya lumayan besar dan panjang. Diapun mulai menggesekkan penisnya dibibir vagina sehun.

Dengan perlahan, jongin menyelipkan kepala penisnya ke dalam vagina sehun dan membuat menggelinjang, setelah merasa tepat disasaran jongin pun mulai melesakkan penisnya kedalam lubang vagina sehun.

Jlebb…. bleeessss…. bleessss….. Akhirnya penis keras milik sang dokter pun mulai terbenam seluruhnya dalam lubang kemaluan sehun. Sehun hanya bisa mendesis lirih.

"Ssshhh…. Aaaaghhhh... Penis anda sangat besar uisa… "desis sehun

Dengan perlahan - lahan jongin mulai mengeluar - masukkan penisnya didalam lubang senggama sehun. Kedua tangannya kekarnya berpegangan dipaha sehun. Lama - kelamaan gerakan maju - mundur jongin semakin cepat. Keringat pun mulai mengalir dikedua tubuh mereka. Udara dingin di dalam ruangan pun tidak dapat menghalangi keluarnya keringat mereka.

Erangan sehun dan jongin semakin terdengar, lenguhan - lenguhan nikmat keluar dari kedua mulut mereka.

"Ouughhh…usiaa...…teeruusss… Terus genjot vagina basah ku ini..." sehun mengerang kenikmatan menikmati sodokan jongin di dalam lubang senggamanya.

"Hhhmm… aaaaghhh… Jonginh... Panggil aku jongin saja nyonya wu.. Shit! Vagina mu benar - benar sempit sekali..." jongin tidak tahan akan jepitan vagina sehun pada penisnya ini.

"Deeeppperr jonginn... Jeballyo... Ohhh..." rintih sehun meminta jongin untuk menekan lebih dalam, yang dituruti oleh sang dokter mesum tapi tampan ini.

Dengan hentakan dan sodokan yang lebih dalam, jongin terus menggenjot vagina sehun yang semakin basah. Hingga penis jongin semakin terbenam sampai pangkalnya saat masuk ke dalam vagina sehun. Tak lama kemudian nampak gerakan jongin bertambah semakin cepat dan tetapi tetap teratur, rupanya dokter muda nan tampan ini pun sudah berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini.

Tubuh langsing sehun semakin sering terlihat mengelijang dan pantatnya semakin

sering terangkat berbarengan dengan sodokan penis sang dokter. Lenguhan dan erangan mereka bertambah kencang terdengar dan saling bersahutan. Nampaknya

kedua manusia ini akan merengkuh puncak kenikmatan persetubuhan mereka sebentar lagi.

"Ouughhh… Jonginnn... Ahhhh..." sehun mendesah hebat saat klimaxnya tiba.

Jongin pun semakin bersemangat menyodok vagina sehun yang sudah banjir. Ditekannya dalam - dalam penisnya didalam lubang senggama sehun.

Crootttt... Crottt... Dua kali tembakan sperma jongin memenuhi rahim sehun.

Penis jongin merasakan dinding vagina sehun yang berkedut - kedut meremas - remas batang penisnya. Sehun sendiri merasakan dinding rahimnya tersemprot oleh cairan hangat sperma jongin dokter dan sehun pun merasakan penis jongin yang berdenyut - denyut.

.

.

.

Kemudian jongin pun mencabut batang penisnya dari jepitan vagina sehun setelah ia merasakan remasan - remasan dinding vagina sehun berhenti dan penisnya mulai mengecil. Saat penis jongin dicabut dari vagina sehun, jongin melihat spermanya yang bercampur dengan cairan sehun. Pemandangan yang sangat erotis dan menggairahkan. Cairan kenikmatan mereka mengalir perlahan dan menetes jatuh

keatas lantai.

Setelah nafas mereka kembali normal, mereka mengenakan pakaian mereka

kembali, kemudian sang dokter memberi tahu sehun bahwa spiral yang ia pasang itu bisa bertahan untuk 5 tahun, tetapi alangkah bagusnya setiap 2 - 3 bulan sekali harus diperiksa, untuk memastikan letaknya tidak berubah atau lebih parahnya terlepas. Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Setiap hari pun aku mau periksa jika itu dengan mu Jongin Uisa..." goda sehun. Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil mendekati sehun.

Grebbb... Didekapnya tubuh sehun yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Dibelai sayang punggung sehun dengan lembut dan sambil berbisik.

"Berikan nomer ponsel mu nyonya wu. Kita bisa bertemu diluar jam kerja ku." bisik jongin mesra.

"Mantan nyonya Wu lebih tepatnya. Seminggu yang lalu, aku baru saja bercerai dengan suami ku." jawab sehun.

"Eh? Wae? Kenapa kau bercerai?" tanya jongin penasaran.

"Suami ku kembali jatuh cinta dengan cinta pertamanya dulu. Dan bulan depan mereka akan menikah." ucap sehun lirih

"lalu kenapa kau melakukan penanaman spiral?"

"Untuk berjaga - jaga. Dulu aku mempunyai pengalaman pahit saat diperkosa oleh namja mabuk sehingga aku hamil. Sedangkan saat itu aku sudah menikah dengan suami ku." cerita sehun masih dalam pelukan jongin.

"Mwo? Jadi begitu... Tapi aku rela jika nnatinya kau hamil anak ku..." goda jongin sambil mencubit pipi mulus sehun.

"Hihihihi..." sehun hanya terkikik mendengar kata cheesy jongin.

"Kau mau ku antar? Agar kita bisa saling mengenal lagi?" tawar jongin

"Lalu pekerjaan mu? Istri mu?"

"Pekerjaan ku sudah selesai. Kau pasien terakhir ku..."

"Sehun.. Oh sehun.." jawab sehun

"Ah, aku Kim Jongin. Berapa usia mu hm? Istri? Aku masih lajang."

"Usia ku baru dua puluh dua tahun. Jinjjayo? Kau tidak punya istri? Umur mu berapa?"

"kita hanya berbeda setahun sayang, aku dua puluh tiga tahun."

"Tidak punya istri, tapi punya kekasih kan?"

"Aish. Aniyo. Aku hanya punya calon istri saja."

Sehun langsung murung dan menunduk. Dia lalu melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan hangat jongin. Namja ini setelah menyetubuhi nya dan membuatnya melayang. Kini malah membuat hati sehun kecewa akan pernyataannya tadi. Calon istri? WTF...!

"Saya permisi dulu Kim Uisa." sehun membungkukkan badannya kemudian mengambil tasnya dikursi.

Hup.. Jongin menahan lengan sehun lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau itu calon istri ku, kim sehuna~" bisik jongin mesra ditelinga sehun.

Blushhhh... Pipi sehun memerah menahan malu dan senang atas perkataan jongin barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Kaihun lagi Kaihun lagi... Mikirin mereka bawaannya mesum mulu... *authornya aja yang otaknya mesum* gara - gara liat pathcode sehun dan kai jadi keluar deh ff somplak ini... Mianhe atas kemesuman aku... *Bow***

**Review Juseyo...**

**Nb: waktu itu ada yg nanya WA,FB dan BBM ku... Aku kasih BBM nya aja yahh 7CF17141**


	2. Chapter 2

FF KAIHUN

SEQUEL BAD DOCTOR

RATE M/GS/TYPOS

.

.

.

.

.

Hubungan jongin dan sehun sudah memasuki bulan sehun masih belum mau menjadi nyonya kim. Setiap jongin bertanya mengapa, sehun pasti akan mengganti topik pembicaraan atau malah mengajak jongin bercinta.

Pernah suatu hari saat jongin membawa sehun ke rumah orangtuanya untuk membicarakan pernikahaan, sehun malah diam seribu bahasa dan malah mengajak jongin untuk bercinta. Tapi jongin yang kesal dan kecewa pada sehun menolak permintaan sehun dan pergi keluar kota untuk menghindari sehun.

Jongin benar - benar jatuh dalam pesona dari sehun. Tapi sepertinya sehun mau serius membawa hubungan mereka yang sudah memasuki bulan keenam.

Jongin bingung apalagi yang sehun tunggu. Hak asuh Wu Chanyeol anak sehun pun kini sudah ada ditangan sehun. Padahal awalnya kris yang ngotot untuk merawat Chanyeol, namun setelah sehun membuka aibnya yang dulu, kris ahirnya melepaskan chanyeol. Tapi kris tetap tidak bisa membenci chanyeol karena dia sangat menyayangi anak itu.

Restu orangtua? Orangtua jongin Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong pun sudah setuju. Orangtua sehun? Oh Kyuhyun dan Oh Sungmin juga sudah setuju, sangat setuju malah. Lalu apalagi?

Jongin pun sudah sangat ingin mengikat sehun dalam sebuah pernikahaan. Jongin pun sangat dekat dengan ank sehun, chanyeol. Jongin selalu dibuat uring - uringan dengan sikap sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri dibalkon apartment mewahnya. Dipandanginya suasana malam didaerah samsung dong. Pikiran berkelana kemana - mana.

Tadi siang lagi - lagi jongin mempertanyakan kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Jongin ingin secepatnya mengikat sehun dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan.

**#Flashback**

Jongin berlutut ditengah taman yang cukup ramai siang ini. Siang yang tidak terlalu panas menjadi saksi dari pernyataan cinta jongin atau lebih tepatnya lamaran jongin.

Jongin melamar sehun untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Jongin sangat berharap lamarannya kali ini akan diterima. Jongin sangat tidak tenang jika sehun belum menyandang status sebagai nyonya kim.

"Baby Hunnie, ini adalah lamaran ku yang ketiga. Would you marry me~" ucap jongin mantap dan penuh harap sambil berlutut menyodorkan cincin berlian.

"Mianhe jongin ah, aku belum siap" lirih sehunsambil melihat sehun.

"Wae hunnie? Apa kau tidak mencintai ku? Apa kau kira ini hanya permainan saja? Aku serius untuk menikahi mu oh sehun." Jongin berdiri dan mencengkram bahu sehun.

"Mianhe jongin ah~" sehun terisak

"Jangan hanya minta maaf Oh Sehun! Wae? Kau hanya ingin bersenang - senang saja dengan ku?" Jongin sudah mulai membentak sehun.

"Tidak jongin. Aku juga serius."

"Shit! Brengsek kau oh sehun." Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu sehun kemudian meninggalkan sehun yang terisak.

**#Flashback End**

.

.

.

"Aku hanya takut jika kau akan seperti kris yang meninggalkan ku seperti sampah begitu saja ketika cinta pertamanya datang kembali. Hikss..." sehun terisak sambil bermonolog sendiri.

Ya, alasan takut ditinggalkan lah yang membuat sehun masih ragu untuk kembali menikah. Tidak, sehun tidak meragukan cinta jongin, hanya saja sehun ingin ini adalah pernikahannya yang terakhir. Sehun tidak ingin gagal dan ditinggalkan lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Mommy bangun. Daddy Jongin sudah ada dibawah. Daddy jongin yang akan mengantarkan Channie berangkat sekolah mom." Chanyeol sang anak sudah duduk dipinggiran kasur sehun.

"Jja gwaenchana pergilah dengan daddy jongin. Kepala mommy using sekali baby. Mommy tidak bisa bangun. Bibi Jang sudah menyiapkan bekal kan?" Sehun membuka matanya perlahan mendengar rengekan sang anak.

"Huh? Mommy sakit? Channie tidak usah masuk sekolah ne. Channie akan merawat mommy." Chanyeol pun sudah tiduran sambil memeluk sehun.

"Channie kenapa lama sekali eoh? Ayo kita berangkat sekolah." Suara jongin membuat kedua orang yang saling berpelukan ditempat tidur itu menoleh melihat ke arah pintu masuk kamar sehun.

"Jongin daddy~"teriak chanyeol

Sehun hanya diam. Sejak kejadian kemarin siang, jongin dan sehun tidak saling berkomunikasi lagi baik melalui telepon atau pesan teks.

"Mommy sakit daddy, jadi channie tidak ingin sekolah. Channie ingin merawat mommy saja."

"Baiklah, tapi channieganti baju dulu ne, daddy akan memeriksa mommy sebentar." Ucap jongin mendekati ranjang sehun. Anak berumur 3 tahun yang sudah tidak cadel dan cukup lancar berbicara itu pun akhirnyaturun kasur dan berlari keluar kamar menuju kamarnya dibawah.

Jongin duduk disamping sehun. Dipegangnya kening sehun. Panas! Kemungkinan sehun demam. Jika dilihat dari dekat, wajah sehun memang lebih pucat.

"Setelah kita bertemu kemarin siang kau kemana lagi eoh sampai bisa sakit seperti ini?" Tanya jongin lembut.

"Langsung pulang kesini." Jawab sehun cuek sambil memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Kim Sehun! Tatap aku jika sedang berbicara." Bentak jongin saat sehun kembali mengacuhkannya.

Sehun akhirnya membuka matanya dan duduk.

"Pulanglah. Aku baik - baik saja, aku hanya butuh istirahat." Sehun menatap jongin.

"Kim Sehun! Ada apa dengan mu eoh? Kenapa kau jadi dingin begini." Jongin menurunkan kembali nada bicaranya.

"Nan gwaenchana." Sehun kembali tiduran dan membelakangi jongin.

Greb... jongin tiduran dan memeluk sehun dari belakang.

"Apa karena kemarin aku kembali memaksa mu? Kau tau aku ingin sekali menjadikan mu istri milik ku sehun." Bisik jongin.

"..."

"Baby hunnie~"

"Jongin ah, mungkin lebih baik jika kau terus memaksaku seperti kemarin, lebih baik kita..." ucap sehun pelan

"Shttt... jangan lanjutkan. Arraseo, aku tidak akan memaksa mu lagi sehun. Aku akan tetap menunggu mu sampai kau siap." Jongin takut akan kelanjutan perkataan sehun, makanya jongin memotong ucapan sehun.

Sehun melepaskan pelukan jongin dari tubuh rampingnya. Lalu membalik tubuh hingga menghadap jongin. Diusapnya lembut pipi kanan jongin lembut.

"Demi Tuhan jongin. Jangan ragukan cintaku untuk mu. Dan aku pun tidak meragukan cintaku pada mu. Hanya saja aku masih belum siap. Aku baru bercerai dengan kris 6 bulan yang lalu. Aku belum bisa..." sehun menatap dalam mata jongin. Tersirat rasa sedih dan maaf ingin sehun sampaikan lewat matanya.

"..." jongin diam. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati tangan sehun membelai pipinya.

"Kehidupan pernikahan sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan pacaran jongin. Aku takut kejadian dengan kris terulang kembali. Aku juga sangat ingin menjadi nyonya kim, tapi aku masih takut sekali jongin. Hiks... hiks... tolong mengerti lah."

Grebb...jongin kembali memeluk tubuh sehun yang bergetar menangis.

"Aku mengerti sehun. Uljima. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau kembali siap hmm." Ucap jongin menenangkan.

Jongin kemudian melepaskan pelukkannya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Jong jangan pergi." Ucap sehun lirih melihat jongin yang ingin pergi.

Clek... jongin mengunci pintu kamar sehun. Jongin membalikkan badannya dan memberikan smirknya pada sehun.

Ck... sial. Sehun tahu apa arti senyuman itu. Seperti ini akan jadi pagi yang penuh keringat dan cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhh... jonggg..." sehun mendesah hebat saat penis jongin tepat menusuk vagina basahnya. Dalam keadaan menungging seperti ini penis akan semakin dalam melesak masuk ke dalam vagina.

"Shhh... ndeh baby... say my name!" Jongin meremas pinggul sehun.

"Yeah fuck me deeper jjong!" Sehun mencengkram kuat pinggiran bathub dikala jongin menusuk - nusuk vagina beceknya.

Plop

Cmpkk

In

Out

Plakk

Jongin terus menghujam vagina sehun. Jongin sangat gemas dengan pantat putih mulus semulus pantat bayi milik sehun. Ditampar - tampar dengan semangatnya pantat mulus itu agar ada hiasan berwarna merah.

"Still tight baby. Ugh... suck my dick, slut!" Umpan jongin sambil meremas kuat pantat sehun.

"Ouchh~~ Damn you Kim!" Remasan jongin dipantat sehun membuat vagina sehun otomatis mengetat.

Hampir lima belas menit mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti ini. Akhirnya jongin mengangkat tubuh sehun untuk masuk ke dalam bathub yang sudah terisi air panas yang mungkin sekarang sudah mendingin.

Jongin kemudian duduk dan menyender dengan nyamannya diujung bathub. Dibaliknya badan sehun sehingga kini sehun menghadap jongin.

"Oh fuck you kim sehun!" Sehun lagi - lagi mengumpat karena penisnya serasa diperas dan dipelintir didalam vagina sempit menggoda itu.

Mendengar umpatan jongin, sehun hanya tersenyum manis. Lengan sehun melingkar indah di bahu kokoh sang dokter mesum ini. Jepitnya kuat penis besar kesukaannya itu didalam vagina hangatnya. Lalu sehun memulai pekerjaannya. Sehun menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

Jongin menunduk melihat penis besar miliknya itu timbul tenggelam didalam vagina milik sehun. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggairahkan. Dengan sengaja sehun pun menggesekkan kedua buah payudara indahnya ke wajah jongin.

Mendapatkan sajian lainnya pun jongin dengan senang hanya menyantapnya.

Eeumm... mphh... sruptt... slurrp... Diraup dan digigitnya nipple pink milik sehun itu dengan rakus.

"Ahh... akhh... terus hisap jjong!" Sehun menahan kepala jongin agar kepala jongin tetap tenggelam dalam dada montoknya.

Sllurp... eummm... sllurpp... sesekali jongin menggit payuda sehun dan memberikan kiss mark.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin... i'm comming~~"

"Lepaskan lah baby~"ucap jongin sambil menusukkan makin dalam penisnya ke dalam lubang hangat sehun.

"Ahhhh Jonginnn~~~" sehun akhirnya melepaskan hasrat birahinya.

Melihat wajah sexy sehun pasca orgasme membuat jongin si dokter mesum ini semakin bersemangat menggenjot vagina sehun. Memang dalam keadaan duduk seperti ini akan semakin dalam penis tertanam didalam vagina.

"Jepit penis besar ku ini dengan vagina basah mu itu baby! Aku akan segera datang~"

In

Plokk

Out

In

Plokk

Out

Sekitar dua kali tusukkan yang dalam dan tepat sasaran akhirnya jongin melepaskan jutaan sel sperma berkualitasnya.

Crott... crott... crottt... croott...

Empat kali tembakkan dapat membuat rahim sehun penuh. Berharap saja agar salah satu dari jutaan sel sperma itu dapat menembus spriral yang tertanam didalam vagina sehun agar dapat menjadi benih calon anak mereka. Jongin sangat ingin memiliki anak dari sehun. Menurut jongin itu satu - satunya cara agar jongin dan sehun dapat terikat dalamsuatu ikatan pernikahan.

"Ahh! Oh Sehun!" Teriak jongin melepaskan hasratnya.

"Ashh~ jongin~"

.

.

.

.

Jongin memeluk tubuh sehun yang terkulai lemas dalam pangkuannya. Jongin lalu menggendong tubuh sehun gaya koala tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam vagina sehun.

Jongin membawa tubuh mereka untuk dibilas dibawah shower. Hanya membilas dan menggosok bagian - bagian yang masih terdapat cairan percintaan mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah membilas, jongin pun berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan langsung merebahkan tubuh polos mereka yang masih setengah basah diatas ranjang king size milik sehun.

Jongin lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan bedcover tebal berwarna maroon. Dipeluknya erat tubuh sehun yanglemas. Sehun pun dengan nyamannya menyenderkan kepalanya didada jongin.

"Nikahi aku jjong..." suara sehun pelan

"Hah..?" Jongin bingung

"Jadikan aku Kim Sehun segera jonginie~" sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah jongin dengan puppy eyes miliknya.

"Jinjja?!" Wajah jongin berbinar. Ciumi nya seluruh wajah sehun sambil tanpa henti mengucapkan terima kasih.

Senyun pun hanya tersenyum. Hatinya lega setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Sehun harus membuang rasa takutnya ditinggalkan. Karena dia yakin jongin tidak akan meninggalkan dirinya, seperti kris meninggalkannya dahulu.

Yang diperlukan hanya lah kesabaran dan kepercayaan dalam membina suatu hubungan. Mengalah bukan berarti kita kalah, terkadang kita mengalah hanya untuk membuat pasangan kita senang dan membuatnya tetap berada disisi kita. Kita juga mengalah agar suatu saat nanti dia juga mau mengerti dan mengalah. Cinta yang tulus yang akan mengalahkan semua keegoisan kita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Sekuelnya udah ada kan. Ada yang bilang plagiat? Sebodo lah... aku dapet ceritanya dari salah satu blue film jepang yang pernah aku tonton... #ups

Ketahuan kalo aku yadong akut. Hehehehe... kalau gak yadong gak bisa buat ff ini deh...

Makasih yang udah pada baca dan review.. masukan yang baik diterima, yang jelek mah lewatin aja...

RnR Juseyo~~

-XOXO-

Nb: add my Path: Miko Alena,,IG: mikoalena or BBM: 7CF17141

Gomawooo~~~~


End file.
